Rules for the Avengers
by casualty the facts
Summary: Extactly what the title says rules for the Avengers involing the Son Of Coal ( what Thor says as Colsons name ) and new shield agents. Also includes Wade Wilson (Deadpool )Please review. I would love to know what you think so constructive criticism. This is all my work you can request a rule you will get credit for it. If you want a rule oneshoted reason just put the number box
1. Chapter 1

Rules for the Avengers ( well more Clint , Scott, Wade and Tony )

"Right you new recruits need to learn these rules if you want to be able to survive being with the Avengers especially Agent Deadpool because if you pass him off he will kill you but in the weirdest ways." Fury told them "Oh and I suggest you study these every free second you get ." Thown in front of all the recruits was a giant rule book each . As Fury was going the room made lots of talking about the rules . Out of nowhere ... "Read the dawn rules." Fury commanded. "Here we go ... " said a Agent ( Jackson ) before he finished Furys voice could be heard "Can they even read ?" "Yes but belive me some will run ." this time the voice was Maria Hill. Finally one other voice said "There will be deaths from the 4 misfit musketeers (Deadpool , Hawkeye , Ant Man and Iron Man ). Colson said "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"a agent ran off screaming. " Let the games begin. " the 3 said together.

RULE 1: NEVER ( and I mean never let ) Hawkeye , Deadpool and Iron Man be in the same room without

supervision . Cough pranks that will embaris you for life Cough ! People will end up in

hospital , just ask Percy.

RULE 2 : Stay away from Agents Deadpools giant conga lines 23 agents had heat burns or frost bite from last

time . I mean how is that possible . Never mind Deadpool was hosting it . RULE 3 : Never ask Natasha or Clint are they a couple . You will become the target for Natashas guns and

Clint arrows . WARNING IF YOU DO YOU WILL PROBLEY DIE. RULE 4 : Stop asking Steve do you sing Americas national athem in your sleep he gets confused about it . RULE 5 : Always carry a box of Pop Tarts because they calm Thor down. RULE 6 : Steve Rogers is not allowed to go near ANY technology. Tony knows. Now he's pissed " Damn

Rogers it's been on fire how do you do it ?" RULE 7 : If Tonys pissed leave him or you'll get his worth it's not pretty he'll get his suits on you.

RULE 8 : If Tony doesn't want to sleep , don't make him ( rule 7 what happens ).

RULE 9 : If Bruce Hulks out find Natashas she can calm him.

RULE 10 : Again but if Clint has a nightmare and find Clint if Natashas has one.

RULE 11 : Only Bruce and Clint can use the oven over wise you'll have a fire in the kitchen. RULE 12 : Same with the cars ( and quintet ) but Clint , Natasha and Tony can drive them.

RULE 13 : WHATEVER BRUCE WANTS BRUCE GETS OR YOU GET HULK.

RULE14 : No joyriding the iron man or war machine suits or the Ant Man suit.

RULE 15 : Leave Clints bow if you touch it he will know and you'll be punished Clint style.

RULE 16 : Same with Natasha.

RULE 17 : Don't try to get into Tonys lab only Pepper and Bruce can get in.

RULE 18 : The vents are Clints LEAVE THEM YOU HAVE BE TOLD.

RULE 19 : DON'T JOKE ABOUT WADES LOOKS HE STILL IS A MERCANY SO HE WILL KILL YOU

SAME WITH HIS WIFE.

RULE 20 : Don't say Deadpool is mental we know and he is fine with it .

RULE 21 : DON'T SAY THESE WORDS TO BUCKY WE DON'T NEED A WINTER SOLDIER ON THE

RUN.

RULE 22: Always have pop tarts we don't need a crying Thor.

RULE 23: Ant Man stop swimming in the coffee it doesn't taste nice .

RULE 24 : Let Ant Man do what he want he can make you dissappear forever but your still there also he can

also he can destroy the Earth.

RULE 25 : Deadpool claims that we are in a fanfiction and some radomer is writing the rules as we go. If he

makes you go crazy we can put you in rehab so you become normal . Just saying it won't change

Deadpool he was made like that you weren't.

RULE 26 : Ant man just don't swimanythinghing.

RULE 27 : Do not ( no jokes ) DON'T let Tony recreate Ultron just so he can experiment on he tries

STOP him.

Yes it's done ! " an agent cheered "That was just the first chapter " another agent replied. "What, let me see."

the first agent snatched it . "Your right." Jackson (an agent from the beginning ) "OH MY FUCKIN GOD RUN

WHILST YOU STILL CAN ! " he declared. " Well that went well Nick " Colston and Maria said " Certainly "

Fury replied. Out of the blue , Clint came out of the vent and declared that " Nick Fury was being sarcastic and I have it on my phone and now it's all over the Internet ." "How did you get in " Fury stammered . "I'm a EX asssin and stalker, what can you expect ?" Clint asked. "FUCK YOU CLINT! " Fury shouted as Clint left.

Guys I hope you liked the first chapter if you want any rules added just ask me tell me what it is you will get credit . Please review . The box is hungry. At least 3 reviews for me to continue the story. If you want any one shots of any of the rules just put in the review box what rule example RULE 23 ONESHOT. That's all you have to do to get a one shot of that rule. There will be another story called reasons for the well rules which has all the rule one shots you have requested. Please check it out .


	2. Chapter 2

Rules for the Avengers

"Well how many have we lost ? "Fury asks . "Only one so far Nick." Colson replied . "AAAAAAAHHHHHH

leave me alone !"a Agent screamed "Not until I get my revenge ou before you die would you rather get kebabied

or get punched to Death? " Deadpool asked the agent "Neither? " the agent replied "Well kebab it is then..." "DEADPOOL GET YOUR BUT HERE NOW ." Fury commanded. "But I was going to kill him."Wade whined.

"Maria , get the agent and make him read the rules then fire him. "Fury yet again commanded. "Let me guess you want to kill him because he touched you." Fury asked . Deadpool slowly nodded his head "Off you go no more attempting to murder people " Fury told him " Yes Nick."Deadpool said saluting before leaving . Maria came back I got the agents to read the rules .

RULE 28 : Never talk about Clintasha around Clint and Natasha

RULE 29 : Please don't ask about Budapest or Afghanistan.

RULE 30 : DON'T SAY A WORDS ABOUT THE CIRCUS UNLESS YOU WANTS AN ARROW THOUGH

KNEE.

RULE 31 : You can talk about Pepperrony though (Tony and Pepper ).

RULE 32 : was made to have it you weren't.

RULE 33 : Whenever Steve and Tony are arguing don't shout Cival war (Clint it got old the 50th time)

RULE 34 : Don't play gangham style in the Avengers tower it leads to a very excited hulk and a demolished

tower.

RULE 35 : JUST DON'T ship any Avengers together.

RULE 36 : Don't touch Deadpool unless you want to die .

RULE 37 : Don't poke Bruce .

RULE 38 : No jokes .

RULE 39 : No strip poker.

RULE 40: No telling Thor about the Nyan anough said

RULE 41 : No watching any : Avengers , Deadpool , Captain America , Iron Man , Ant Man wait just don't

watch any Marvel movie.

RULE 42 : Anyone who calls Nick Fury pirate will be punished .

RULE 43 : Stop posting musiclys we have had 12 stalkers this week.

RULE 45 : No Colson and Clint aren't together .

RULE 46 : Colson was like a dad to Clint.

RULE 47 : Clint, Natasha and Colson are like a family.

RULE 48 : Clint saved Natasha Clint did not get punished .

RULE 49 : Spider Man is not Clints and Natashas son.

RULE 50 : Clint and Sam stop saying I'm a bird mother f****r .

RULE 51 : Clint when killing people stop saying caw caw mother f****r.

"Come on agents pack up there's a mission for you . "Maria told them . The agents packed up their stuff and left but one left their rule book . Scott walked by and grabbed the book. This is going to be a intreasting night Scott thought .

Well it's out. You all know you can request a rule you will be credited . Thanks to gandalf537 for following me and the story ; Black ' Victor Cachat for following the story and checking my grammar and MsSquidRunner for following me and the story plus favouriteing the story. Reamber that any rules you want to see in a one shot just put the number in the review box .You will be told if your request got in they will be in a new story called " Why are these rules well rules" .Now it's time to reply to your Reviews !

Reviews

• Guest : Thanks for reviewing and I will get onto the one shot for rule 15 and 16 . They will be in a story called "Why are these rules well rules " check it out.

• gandalf537 : I thought it was pretty funny to do you want a one shot for it ?

• Black' Victor Cachat : Thanks for reviewing also thanks for helping with my grammar.

• drawinghobo12 : Here's your wish an update.

• MsSquidRunner : Your wish is my command rule 1 and 20 will be on why are these rules well rules .check it.

•Bucky Lover : order up .

Next time the avengers read a chapter of the rules.


End file.
